pathetic
by hermionesdragon
Summary: this is set directly after the last scene of 3.18" Abra Kadabra" its pretty upsetting and I never meant for it to come out this way, it just happened. also this is my very first fic ive ever written for any fandom so go easy on me, but reviews are very welcome.I do not own anything from the flash.


Cisco watched from the floor. His head swimming. horrified at what Caitlin had become. He could not take in what was happening. He said Caitlin's name in a broken voice with tears streaming down his face.

His best friend. Died in right front of him.

Julian and HR were lying across the room hurt, and knocked unconscious from the first explosion of power from killer frost.

Caitlin raised her hand misting with frost and blasted a block of ice out of her hand to knock the lab door open. She didn't register cisco on the floor in front of her. Cisco scrambled to his feet jumping in front of Caitlin. "Caitlin please! Please don't leave!" he could have prevented this. He should have seen this coming. He didn't want her to go and hurt people.

He was desperate and begging her. Caitlin's eyes glowed white with ice. "Get out of my way vibe." She raised a misty hand threateningly toward cisco

Cisco stared at her with tears in his eyes still and his hands out in front of him ready to blast if it was needed. "Caitlin, please" he begged once more. She wasn't going to have any of this nonsense from anyone anymore. This was who she was. She was killer frost and she's never going back. "I warned you vibe" she said in her icy voice.

Just then she shot many tiny bullet sized icicles at cisco, which he shattered into dust with his own vibe powers and ducking out of the way. "CAITLIN THIS ISNT YOU" he yelled, trying to beckon her to come to her senses, as she repeatedly pounded him with cold blasts and icicles that he was forced to shatter, deflect and dodge.

"You don't know me vibe. I'm not Caitlin!" She said in between explosions of ice. "Caitlin is dead!"

No. no she can't be! cisco thought. He refused to believe that." We-ugh- we can help you please stop!"

He couldn't hold up much longer like this. His head pounded and he felt something wet start to trickle from his nose. He couldn't keep using his powers, he wasn't strong enough to keep summoning the power of the multiverse without his gauntlets. He was cracking under her pressure.

Suddenly, killer frosts powers got the best of him. She shot two blasts of ice from her hands and the ice caught cisco on both his hands wrapping around his wrist and dragging him back and ripping him off balance with the force of them and slamming him directly into the opposite wall and sealed the ice onto the wall trapping his hands there.

Cisco let out a grunt of pain when his head collided with the wall, making lights pop in front of his eyes.

He shook his head trying to clear his vision and struggled weakly against the ice that was burning his skin.

"Caitlin- Caitlin your stronger than her, I know you! Please stop this! Please come back to me. please." Cisco wheezed, out of breath with tears still rolling down his cheeks. His vision focusing in and out.

Killer frost was ominously walking toward him, her eyes still glowing white and a look of bloodlust on her face still there.

"Caitlin is gone, its killer frost now. And I'm going to kill you then I'm going to finish him off." she pointed over to Julian who was sprawled out next to a cart, unconscious on the lab floor with glass shattered all over the top of him.

"Please Caitlin, please- _please_. I know you're in there, you're not gone, you can't be…." Cisco pleaded with her, his voice breaking.

Killer frost gave cisco a look of mock pity.

"You're pathetic."

She suddenly thrusted her hand forward and put her cold hand over Cisco's heart almost imitating the way the reverse flash had killed him in the alternate timeline with his vibrating hand.

Cisco gasped and shuddered as killer frost's continuous cold stream seeped into his heart and body slowly creeping throughout his body and up to his head.

He released one last breath as his face was frozen over with his tears still frozen over on his cheeks.

She walked off slowly, not looking back, leaving him there helpless and frozen against the wall. Feeling a rush and Getting ready for her next victim.


End file.
